


YUGEN

by catsukii



Series: romance of obscure words || haikyuu [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Drugs, Existentialism, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Getting high, M/M, Making Love, Minor Angst, Platonic Romance, Unrequited Love, chilling out, falling too fast, teenage love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsukii/pseuds/catsukii
Summary: (n) an awareness of the universe that triggers emotional responses too deep and emotional for words.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: romance of obscure words || haikyuu [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726189
Kudos: 6





	YUGEN

Oikawa remembers it all very clearly. He remembers how he had been walking home, nursing his head after Iwaizumi had punched him - again because he had been purposely talking to girls to get out of cleaning up the gym and putting the supplies away. He didn't do it on purpose though, Iwaizumi kept yelling that he did so Oikawa actually let him win for once so that they could go home.

Iwaizumi, despite being slightly confused by it, didn't fight it as he was actually more pleased than he'd like to admit. He walked with Oikawa until he had to make a turn into his street and left with a small 'bye' after muttering, 'don't be late for practise tomorrow, trashykawa..'

Oikawa again, let him insult him and left with a small smirk, sticking his tongue out cheekily as he walked off when he almost gave Iwaizumi a brain aneurysm. The sun had already disappeared by now and Oikawa was finding the slightly chilling weather to be extremely relaxing. He found it odd, he found himself getting lost in the most trivial things that he had always walked past many times before.

He looked at small weeds in the ground, wondering how they could grow through the seemingly unbreakable concrete. And then he'd look at the light pole, finding an image of missing cat poster, watching the cat to see if he could remember ever seeing it before but he didn't even know such a cat existed in his neighbourhood.

He found his brown, wide eyes moving to the houses, the windows as some of them were emitting a light from within the home and others were dark and almost eerie, some of the windows had shadows walking past them and as he walked by on the street, his eyes moved from one home to the next. His eyes were practically analysing the structure of the homes from the ground up.

That is until they stopped on two feet.

_'Geh-!'_

He stopped harshly and narrowed his eyes, focusing his vision on the two feet that had their toes pointed up, towards the night sky.

Oikawa remembers it all very vividly because when he made that sound of shock, the person who had themselves hidden on the roof, sat up to reveal a girl most likely around his age as he guessed she was looking down at him. It was dark and the street lights were on the other side of the road so he couldn't really see her face.

Nevertheless, he stayed and stared at her, wondering what she was doing and he saw the stars in the sky behind her, causing him to look at and find the glittering stars that lit up the night sky, the moon that hadn't appeared, it was hiding, a new moon he guessed. 

_'Hey... scat.'_

The voice spoke, or more whispered loudly so that Oikawa heard it, he almost gasped aloud - what was he, a cat? He remembers feeling offended and shocked, it was comical to look back on now. His jaw fell a little and but he didn't quite know what to say, _'Holy shit.. is this your house?'_

It was too comical now, he almost fell from the astonishment and he took a few steps forward, well aware of the light that had turned on in a room of the first story. He tried being secretive without knowing why and he whispered back to the mysterious girl on the rooftop.

_'This isn't your house?! What the hell are you doing there?!'_

_'... I think it's called stargazing?'_

_Oikawa was gobsmacked, like, wasn't this technically illegal?_

_'Technicalities... Carpe_ _diem,_ _is what I say.'_ Oikawa hadn't realised that he spoke aloud, he looked around and then back to the home when the light inside turned off. He crossed his arms and glared at the girl though he still couldn't see her face properly.

_'Wh-will this 'carpe diem' help when the police catch you?!'_

_'Wai-what? You're not gonna snitch, are you? Al-Alright, you wanna come up then..?'_

He considered it but t was more troubling to figure out how she had even gone up there. She basically told him that she didn't know whose home this was and she was just relaxing on the roof of it. He didn't exactly see why he shouldn't go up there though, it was a really good night to look at the stars. There were no clouds present and the air wasn't even that cold, he was beginning to realise that he in fact did want to go up there.

_'How.. how did you get up there..?'_

"Up you g- woah!" 

Oikawa cringed slightly when he landed on top of you on the roof, you laughed whilst looking in his eyes, the sight of mild pain on his face oddly brought a giggle up your throat.

"Ha Ha, I'm glad my pain brings you joy."

"Everything about you brings me joy, Oikawa. Thanks for coming here again." He stopped, looked at you in awe and then realised what you had said, "Thanks for coming here?! You blackmailed me!"

"Shhh.." You hushed him, placing your palm over his mouth when his eyes widened considerably, he watched you take your phone from your pocket and check the time, "They aren't sleeping yet."

"Did you just _lick me?"_ He smiled smugly when you moved your now wet palm away from him to wipe it on his jacket sleeve, "Ew!"

"That's your spit!" Both of you were cringing in disgust, slightly annoyed with the other and you laughed causing him to glare, "Would you relax? Look at the sky and let it calm you."

He sighed, shaking his head slowly to do as you said while listening to you sigh in relief, "Isn't it nice?"

He didn't quite understand but nodded nonetheless, "Sure.."

**Author's Note:**

> _funny story, initially this fic was gonna be super sad and angsty with Oikawa and reader loving each other but he's not IN love cause he actually loves Iwaizumi and then reader,,, d words from cancer.. so I deleted all that and now they're just getting high together lol_


End file.
